


The Fatal Deception

by Climbatize



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Climbatize/pseuds/Climbatize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hero who lost too many to save so much. Who has had the world rest on his shoulders again and again. Who will never give up till his final breath. Has disappeared.<br/>His name is Perseus Jackson and will he rise again? And will he be the hero or the villain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Heroes Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - I don't own Percy Jackson (Rick Riordan does) or Agents of Shield/Avenger (Marvel does) - this disclaimer is for this chapter and all chapters to come - but I do own the plot.  
> 2 - I am writing this on a tablet so spelling and grammar may be quiet bad.  
> 3 - I have a few ideas of were to take this story so I will try not to make it like other stories.  
> 4 - If you have any ideas on this story please comment I need all the help I can get.  
> 5 - I have changed some of the original story to fit into my ideas

Chapter 1 - A Heroes Goodbye

Percy POV

\----------

I limp out of the ruins of what used to be my home. The cabins were now ashes in the wind and the forest was all but destroyed. 

In short; Camp Half Blood is gone. It was Gaia's last act to break us. She failed. But with nowhere to go what will happen to us.

Many demigods are traveling to Camp Jupiter or Olympus, some were looking to me for direction, but I was lost in a never ending circle of grief.

They were all gone. Dead. My cousins. My best friend. My love. They are all gone. It was all my fault. I couldn't save them. 

I want to roll up into a ball and die, but I have to remain strong. I am a leader, a hero, a saviour. I have to show the way.

"Everybody," I shout, catching their attention, "head for Camp Jupiter, they are our friends now and should help. I will stay back and look for stragglers or anyone that might of got trapped." 

They all hurried away trying to get to a safe haven that didn't exist. Camp Jupiter was probably as bad as Camp Half Blood. But these demigods need hope. It was the only thing they had left. 

Once everyone had cleared out heading south-west. I cross the ashes of Camp. It seemed bigger than I remember it with no one there and nothing but rubble remaining. I pull the hem of my wrecked t-shirt over my face in order to not breath in ashes.

I start off towards the big house but tripped over a stone on the way, and fell faced first into a cold, hard surface. I open my eyes to study it fly back in horror there, in front of me was the body of Leo Valdez. 

I can't hold on anymore. I just cry. Cry about the loss of my friends, my second family. 

I scream to the wind, "Why? Why couldn't it of been me? How did I survive?" 

After two hour, the tears just stopped and would not come anymore. I just sat there not wanting to think about the things that brought me here. 

When I finally got up the silence was threatening to deafen me. I stare around at the scene before and feel the sky start to cry at the horror that had unfolded below it. After the events the magical boundary must of broke. 

I have to burn their shrouds, I thought. 

Give them a heroes goodbye.

I struggle out of camp so I can get the shrouds when I feel the hairs rise on the back of my neck. I turn around, but nothing is there but my haunted memories.

I continue walking but start to hear the sound of propellers. I look to the sky but saw no sign. I began to run, I was sure something was chasing me but I didn't know for certain. 

I felt a burning pain hit my leg and a shock run through my whole body. I tried to run but the pain was to much. I turn. Two teams of soldiers in black uniforms holding guns approached me. I knew this was the end so I reached into my pocket and brought out my trusted pen, Riptide. 

They looked at me in a state of anxiousness and confusion. I pull of the lid and a sword appears in it's place. I take up my fighting stance but didn't hear the women behind me as she snuck up as quiet as a spider and hit me over the head.

The next thing I knew was blackness. 

.


	2. The Fridge

Chapter 2 - The Fridge

Percy POV

\---------

I woke up staring at a blinding white ceiling, which connected to white walls. The white floor ran below the white bed I was lying on. It was all so white. 

I hated it.

I look around and spot a door with a small, circular, glass window about eye level in it. I got up and stumble over to it. Gazing through it I see a panelled corridor with men with guns running up and down it. 

Where am I? I tried to recall the events the brought me here but I only remember pain and sadness. I had a strange feeling of de javu as a searched through the grey fog of my memories. 

I listed all the things I knew. My name is Perseus Jackson. I prefer to be called Percy. I am 16 years old... 

Names floated around my head trying to unlock hidden memories. Nico. Thaila. Tyson. Gover. Sally. Leo. A-Anna-b-beth. She was important to me. Was she a friend? A foe? Something more?

I sat for what felt like hours deliberating this. I more a fought the cloud over my memories the more confused I got. Names like Hestia and Hades were going through my head. Greek gods, I thought. Why did I know this? Why did I seem to care? 

I felt as if I was going insane. 

I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes hoping sleep would bring me clarity. I was wrong.

I was standing in front of a pair of black obsidian doors, they were chained to the ground and seemed to be shaking. The pungent smell of sulphur ripped through my nose. The sound of growls and snarls hit my ears. I felt a sword in my hand. A girl with blond hair and shrewd grey eyes was staring at me. Who was this? 

"Percy!" She yelled at me while raising her sword. I saw her cut the chain while I turned to fight of these beasts? running towards us. It was like I couldn't control my movements. They were predetermined by fate it seemed.

I heard a Ding! behind me and turned to see the doors open. I silver giant was fighting a colossal men who radiated power. The silver man was obviously losing. Monsters swarmed me and the girl. She dived into the doors and shouted at me to come. I replied, "Get in the elevator. I'll hold the button." 

"Yeah right!" She smacked me. "You promised, Seaweed Brain. We would not get separated! Ever again!"

I woke up dripping with sweat and screamed, "ANNABETH!!"  
What was that? A dream or a memory?

I studied the ceiling trying to remember the dream. The details. Her face.

Suddenly, the door slammed open a a team of soldiers came in. I stood up almost like a wasn't afraid. Almost.  
"Come on, princess. Time to leave." One of them said. It didn't sound amusing to tell. It was like a memorised line that had lost it meaning over time.

I strode out but found soldiers surrounded me on all side. I felt a cold object pressed into my back and realised it was a gun. They lead me along endlessly, white corridors with cell doors on either side. 

We seemed to zig zag through a maze of corridors before reaching a lift. The doors sprun open with a familiar Ding! and my dream camping running back to me. Why were we getting in a elevator? I felt a shove against my shoulder by a soldier that pushed me into the lift. They all surround me an a shell again but not before a saw them press the letter T on the panel.

T? What does that mean? 

After a minute a elevator music, I was so tempted to dance around to "Hooked on a Feeling", we arrive at the floor. We enter a black corridor and I was so grateful that it was not white. The men push me down the long tunnel until we reach a steel door. 

As they open the door I saw two chains hanging from the ceiling and two more attached two the ground. Scared as I finally realised what T meant. 

Torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel kind of evil leaving it heard but hehe.
> 
> So what do you think.


	3. Tests

Chapter 3 - Tests

PercyPOV

\----------

Heart pounding. Breath shaking. Nerves failing. Screams threatening. 

I want to run. To get out. To be anywhere but here. 

But a leader doesn't let fear show. I calm my thoughts and remember my few happy memories. Blue chocolate chip cookies. Kissing Annabeth. My friend Grover. The Stoll's pranks. Snippets of memories return with dreams like I am finding the pieces of a jigsaw. But without a picture I have no idea how they fit together. The come accompanied with thoughts and feelings, but a nothing more than fragments. Most are horrible and threatening but some are calm and fill me with joy. The terror left me almost as quick as it came. I strode into the room because half the torture is in the waiting. Or so I thought.

\--- I am Time Skip, nice to meet you (2 days later) --

My screams echo round the room as the blood covered blade forces it's way through my shoulder. Black spots cloud my vision as the burning pain shots through my body. Just as I think I am going to pass out, as he repeats the next round of indetical questions.

"Who are you?"

"What are you?"

"Why did you blow up a strawberry field?"

"Are you a terrorist?"

"Who is Annabeth?"

The last one struck the hardest each time and in my dazed state a mumble something like "Go to Hades." 

The previously clean, white tiled room and covered in red, and a pool of blood has formed at my feet. Maybe making me wait showered in my own metallic blood is also a type of torture.

\-- Time Warp (3 days later) --

The song blasts through the hidden speaker system and the door slide open. He is standing there staring at me with his cold blue eyes. I try to glare back at him but the song is working it's way into my brain. Every time He comes in they play it and I have come to expect the worst. But for some reason today I am feeling strong, rebellious even.  
He starts of by asking the questions.

"Who are you?"  
"The love if your life, my blessed torturer." I reply. Veins start to pop out on his neck but I remain completely calm.

"What are you?"  
"An American underage citizen being held without my parents knowledge." I see his hands begin to shake.

"Why did you blow up a strawberry field?"  
"Dammit I meant to hit the raspberry one beside it. I really hate raspberries." His breathing become strained but he continues as normal.

"Are you a terrorist?"  
"It depends. Are you aware I am 16?" Shock flys across his face but it quickly returns to an emotionless veneer. They passed my first test, they know hardly anything about me.

"I am the one asking questions here." Finally, success, a breaking the pattern. "Who is Annabeth?"  
"No one anymore." My first honest reply, the second test I give to them. Do they know when I tell the truth?

I see suspicion in his eyes but only honest reflects in mine. He turns around and says, "What did I tell you about lying?"  
That means two things. One - they don't know when I tell the truth. Two - I am about to be in a lot of pain.

The electricity charges through my body. The last thing I see is confusion etched on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter I have never written anything like this before and am doing the best I can.
> 
> Please comment if you have any suggestions of how I can improve.


	4. Deal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set two months after last chapter

Chapter 4 - Deal?

Set two months after last chapter

Percy POV

\----------

Please, please no more. 

I almost said it out loud. But I couldn't, at least not yet. Begging would be my last resort and I absolutely refused to use it. If I do it will almost be like giving up the last part of myself I still own - my hope. I might still get out of here. 

I have lost track of how many days had past, how many hours I had lost, how many times I nearly gave up.

My memories had all came back to me but I still hadn't put them all together. My time line was mixed up in my head and way too much time to think wasn't helping. 

They still don't know anything about me but I have learned much about them.   
They call themselves protectors of the world. From what I don't quite know. My guard/torturer/only human contact lets more slip everyday and I just have to go though agonising pain to get it. 

That song plays again. It slips into my ears, sneaks up to my brain and rattles my skull. I try to block it out but my chained hands have little movement. I know what it means? He is coming. My hands begin to sweat with fear, my breathing quicks and heart beat skyrockets. I try to hid my fear but it is becoming too hard. This song makes me expect pain and start to feel it before it begins. 

I have to get out of here soon or I'll go insane.

He walks in with his emotionless face but as always his eyes deceive him. He doesn't want to be here either. 

I am about to make some snide remark when he catches me off guard. 

"We are trying something new today ... Perseus." I freeze. How does he know my name? I never told him.

Noticing my shock he smiles like a child on a missing poster. "Right, Perseus or is it Percy?" Only people who know me call me Percy, so how does he know?

I stutter out, "Pp-p-e-per-cy. I prefer Percy." 

"Today we are going to talk. I will make you a deal. If you answer my questions honestly, I'll answer yours." I am caught out there. I want to know more about these people so I can try to plan my escape but can I tell them about me? 

Is it worth the risk? I already know they can't tell clearly when I lie or tell the truth but how did they know I want to know about them.

"We have a deal."

"Right, You ask first then I'll ask."

I think for I moment I likely have a maximum of 5 questions. So I start with the basics, "Who are you people really?"

He looks disappointedly at me as he answers, "SHIELD. Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. We protect the world from what they aren't ready to know and save it when things we can't understand attack. Remember the aliens that attacked New York it was SHIELD who stopped them." I have no idea what attack he is talking about but the nearest I could figure it happened while Hera had my memories.

"Ok, your turn. Ask away. I am an open book."

"Who are you?"

"I thought you already knew. I am Perseus Jackson. I am sixteen years old though I might be seventeen now. I am the son of Sally Jackson and some low life that left her." I really hope dad didn't hear me then but I can't say anymore. He looks at me suspiciously before saying, "That all checks out, your turn." 

I think for a moment before saying, "Where am I?"

"You are in SHIELDs prison called The Fridge." Well that was a wasted question.

He fires away with his constant second question, "What are you?"

I never got this question does he mean my parentage, but I know what they want me to say. I try to reply honestly but not reveal my demigodness, "I am a teenage boy who is really craving pizza." I see him move towards to panel on the wall and I know what's coming. 

Electricity charges though my body. Current burns through my veins and volts pulse down my bones. I scream escapes my mouth and it seems to last forever. After a minute it stops. My breaths are shallow but I manage to look up at him. He shakes his head, "Why did you have to go a perfectly good conversation by being cheeky and lying."

"I wasn't," I gasp, "lying I mean. I don't know what you mean by that question." 

"Now what did I say about lying." They tricked me. They knew I was testing them and pretended they didn't know when I was telling the truth.

"My question ..." 

"No, that's enough for now. See you later Perseus."

He leaves leaving me standing shocked. My hands and feet bound as always but now they hang a little lower as escape from this torture seems less likely every second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was quite a boring chapter but it was necessary for later on
> 
> Now you didn't think I would make escape that easy did you?
> 
> Please tell me what you thought.
> 
> What do you thinks going to happen to Percy?


	5. Goodbye Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am an awful speller so please correct me if there is any mistakes

Chapter 5 - Goodbye Life

Four days later

Percy POV

\----------

My arms are limp above me and my legs no longer hold my weight. 

I can't escape from here. If I still had Paradora's Pithus I would open it right here, right now.

I can't hold on any longer. My facade is failing. The pain increase everyday and I can't hold on any longer. The water they brings me heals me a tiny bit but I can never let it completely. I may give up but that doesn't mean they can have that victory. They will never know that demigods exist. I don't want them beaten and bruised for my failure.

Come on Percy one more battle, I argue with myself.

But the battle is through. Fate has run it's course. This is my destiny. I have fought for too long and I can't any more. Not with so many gone. The argument is through. Life lost.

I weigh my options in my head. Blood lost would be the quickest way to die but they will never let that happen. Next comes dehydration, I nearly laugh at the irony - the seas child dying as they didn't have water. This would be a painful way to die at will take a week, maybe less with my level of blood loss. The final is starvation, it will be long, hard and is my final option as I swore long ago I would never beg for death. At least not out loud.

My mind works away thinking about the easiest way as a drift off to sleep.

\--- Time Skip --- (2 hours)

I wake up to the sound of gun fire. The smell of smoke. What is happening out there? I strain my ears trying to hear voices but they are muffled by the explosions racketing against them.

I try to pull myself to my feet, the weight of my body is almost to much to bare. When they gave up with electric shocks they went old fashioned; using knifes and hands to break me. It worked but maybe there is a chance I can escape. If I am caught in the crossfire or manage to escape they won't have me anymore. A spark of hope lit inside of me. Maybe I will get out of here. One way or the other.

A voice reached me, "There is one in hear." I looked up at the door daring to hope it was this room he was talking about. I have heard no other screams but that didn't mean that my neighbours aren't home.

The door was pushed open and a man was standing there. He was dressed in all black which match the colour of his hair. His eyes were brown and held the look do determination. He had a faint beard and a face harden with many a battle. A gun was held firmly in his hands with a pistol strapped to his leg. A cut ran down the left hand side of his face, remaining me of a lost "enemy".

"Well, well," he asked, "why we you in hear?" 

"They think I am a terrorist who blow up a strawberry field."

"No if you were just that you would be in Guantanamo Bay. What are you?" 

"Why does everyone ask me that question?"

He brings his gun up and aims it at my head, "Tell me, or you won't live till tomorrow."

" 'I am not afraid of death. It's the stake one puts up in order to play the game of life.' Plus I have seen, done and lost more than a seventeen year old ever should. Death will never scare me now and if we meet it will be as two old friends as I have walked hand in hand with him so many times before." I glare at him the best I can in these chains, "Can't you people just accept that I will never tell you."

He smiles, "Correct answer." He lowers his gun and goes to unlock my chains.

I final process what he said and all I can think to say is, "Wait, what?"

"Perseus Jackson, welcome to Hydra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun. Dun. Dun. Who expected that?
> 
> Sorry the chapter is so short but I had to leave it there.
> 
> Please comment what you think
> 
> I won't be able to update next week so I am doing a double bill this week (and leaving you with a cliff hanger for more than a week 


	6. New Life

Chapter 6 - New Life

Percy POV

"Perseus Jackson, welcome to Hydra."

"To what?"

"Hydra. We are a worldwide organisation who want to help to world by giving them something they have lost. We also fight SHIELD the people who have tortured you for over 3 months."

Something in this speech sounds off. Like he wasn't telling the full truth but in order to escape I have to play along. "Sounds cool. Now please unchain me."

\----

"Would you please stop fidgeting." A man with grey inf brown hair, wrinkles covering a weary but excited face. He has cold brown eyes and is carrying a gun on his lap.

"Sorry I can't help it. I really hate flying, it just feels unnatural to me." I was praying to Zeus that he wouldn't knock me out off the sky.

"Why did we rescue you again?" He asks impatiently.

This guy is really pissing me off, so I decide to play to my strength, of annoying people above me. "Because of my devilishly good looks and amazing personality."

Anger flashes through his eyes as he replies, "I can still throw you out this plane."

"I believe I may survive that, so put me in a exploding volcano. I defiantly won't live through that." Under my breath I whisper, "again."

A vein starts to appear on his forehead and I know I have nearly won. I really do have a knack for frustrating my elders.

"What is your gift anyway?" He asks, trying to get his mind off the subject.

"You mean beside annoying people. I am alright basketball player. I have a talent for getting kicked out of schools in unheard of ways, like blowing up school buses and gym halls. I am excellent at getting into dangerous situations, not so good at escaping them. I am a raising star in archery, I mean so you know anyone who can hit someone behind them while aiming forward. I can."

"I mean, why were you in The Fridge?" He was clenching his fists in an attempt not to kill me.

"Now that you will have to ask SHIELD. You know them. You just killed them all."

"Now that is where you are wrong. Although most of SHIELD has been destroyed, a lot of it lives. Like the Avengers and Coulson's (I can't spell his name) team." I nod like I know what he is talking about but it just flies over my head. 

"Ok, I will tell you something serious, if you answer me this honestly. Are you the good guys or the bad guys?" 

He smiles evilly, "Now that depends who you ask doesn't it. To SHIELD and the government, we are the bad guys. But we just want what is best for the world, so does that make us the good guys. If we win, we'll be the good guys as we will write history. If we lose well, who will write down our version of the story." 

I think about what he says, as to SHIELD and the government I am the bad guy as well. Do I belong in Hydra? I ponder this and ask, "What do you want for the world?"

"Now, now Perseus. You only get one question. Now it's my turn. What is your talent?" 

I reply, "Something you will never believe." I look around and see a water bottle on the seat at the end of the plane thingy. I hold up my hand and concentrate on the water. I feel a pull in my gut and I roar in my ears as it rushes toward me. I focus on it and turn it into a ball floating in midair. I gaze toward the man. His eyes hold wonder but I can tell he has seen this type of thing before. Maybe not someone control water, but has has seen the unbelievable, and says, "Do you want to join Hydra?"

I feels so good to use my powers after so long without them, so make the water into the shape of a hand gun and squeeze the trigger in my mind. I form a bullet of water and force it through the air towards the SHIELD symbol on the doors to the cockpit. It hits it with a loud splash, and I say to man, "Sign me up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of the chapter?  
> Again if there are any mistakes in spelling or grammar please comment them.


	7. Remember Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this may not be how the story goes on TV or in the movies - basically Ward didn't get captured, Fitz is fine and healthy, Tony didn't blow up all his suits, Skye doesn't meet her father, the avengers know Fury is alive but no one else does and Coulson is head of SHIELD.

Chapter 7 - Remember Them

Athena POV

It has been two and a half months since Camp Half Blood was destroyed and things on Olympus have become to Roman for my liking. Of the major gods only Poseidon, Artemis, Hestia, and I seem to remain fully Greek. 

Poseidon has been wrapped in grief for over two months at the death of his only son and I wasn't much better about losing Annabeth. 

Hestia was there to keep us sane, as she always is. But is always smiling like she knows something we don't, which is normally true if it comes to family or friends.

Artemis has been hiding for the last two months since the explosion and is occasionally seen running though the wild with her hunters.

Zeus hasn't been out of Roman mode since Thalia died, he is constantly worried that Jason is ok and trying to help him as only he and Piper survived from the seven.

Hades hasn't been out of the underworld since Nico's passing and currently the DOA Recording Studio is backed up as he has shut down the underworld. People still die they just don't go anywhere once they do.

Most of the others gods are flickering between versions but are more Roman as all the demigods are at Camp Jupiter while we rebuild Camp Half Blood.

I pace up and down my palace thinking about this when a nature spirit rushes into my room saying that the ceremony is about to start. It is for the dead demigods. We held it off as long as we could waiting for the miracle of their return. But it never came. They were dead. My little girl. Saviour of Olympus. Gone. 

I had to act strong. I am not aloud to cry. I am a goddess. I will not cry. For I know the time for grieving has past. 

Now it is time to say goodbye to the heroes. 

To wish their stories well. 

To not let them be forgotten

To not let them die in vain.

It is time to be better.

Fury POV (6 months after Percy joins Hydra)

I have finally found him. After four months of searching. 

I used to only have to things. His alias, Cyclone, and that he is credited for over 250 deaths of SHIELD agents.

But know I have discovered him.

He is just a kid but with a dark past. He was accused of being a terrorist when he was twelve and his luck just seemed to have gotten worse since. He is presumed dead. But if know better than anyone, that means absolutely nothing. Especially considering not six months ago he was in The Fridge. 

He has been spotted all over the globe. He is a Hydra assassin who only seems to kill SHIELD employees. 

He is ruthless.

He is heartless.

He is Perseus Jackson.

He will no longer be a threat after tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think.  
> Sorry, I know it is a short chapter but I had to tie up lose ends.

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter Finished :)
> 
> Sorry it's so short.
> 
> Can you guess who the women is??
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think and how I could improve it.


End file.
